


It's About The Little Things

by Agent3Novi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Author projecting onto literaly everyone, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious amounts of unread books, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm Serious, Jacket-Separation-Anxiety, Platonic Cuddling, Plushies, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Touch-Starved, Why Did I Write This?, silly styles of doing mundane tasks, this entire fic is just me giving the Bois some of my dumb habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "Red... I think youmayhave a problem...""Whatever could you possibly mean by that?" He gasped, while laying on a bed that was more stuffed-animal than mattress.---"Blue. It'ssummer. Why are you still wearing that jacket?"He fiddled with the sleeves, tugging them past his hands, "... It's more of a comfort thing than a warmth thing at this point..."---"Shadowhelp," Vio flopped over his boyfriend's lap, "I have so many books and I don't want to reada single one of them."Shadow gave him a sympathetic pat on the head while continuing to sip his lemonade.---Green mumbled something as he leaned into Vio's shoulder."Something wrong?" Vio asked, glancing up from his book."... it's nothing..." Green wrapped an arm around Vio.His brother hummed and went back to reading.---“Shadow why do you feel the need to be so overly dramatic all the time?”He gasped and put a hand on his forehead and one on his chest. “Vio, you wound me! how could Ipossiblybe acting over dramatically?!”The four just sighed.---((Or wherein the author felt like projecting onto her favorite Links))
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	It's About The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self indulgence about the FS boys having the same similar dumb habits that I do.
> 
> Also yes Vio and Shadow are boyfriends, blame Kaenith and their amazing fics for convincing me that they should be

“Green, Green! Can I get this?” Red excitedly asked his brother, presenting the super-soft plush in his arms. A sheep one shaped like a marshmallow that was _so soft and huggable_.

Green sighed, “Red, you’ve already gotten another one today…” 

“But- but look at how cute and huggable it is!” Red pushed it into Green’s arms, “I can’t just _not_ get it!”

It _was_ very cute, he would admit. Black button eyes, embroidered cartoony blush, a sweet little smile… Upon giving it an experimental hug, he did find that it was indeed as huggable as Red claimed. 

Even so, he had to put his foot down. If Red kept going like this then their room would soon just become a mess of too-many plushies. “I’m sorry, but you can’t…”

Green could _feel_ his resolve cracking under Red’s Tactical Puppy Dog Eyes.

“... okay _, fine,_ you can get it.”

Red squealed happily and sandwiched Green and the plushie in a hug.

…

Shadow snickered from where he and the others were watching the whole thing play out.

“You two have really refined that,” Vio remarked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Oh _goddesses,_ ” Blue groaned, “ _Please_ don’t tell me you’ve been helping Red.”

“And if I have?” Shadow asked with a smirk.

Blue dramatically threw his head back and tossed his hands in the air, “You _fool!!_ He’s already too powerful!!!”

* * *

"Red... I think you _may_ have a problem..."

"Whatever could you possibly mean by that?" He gasped, while laying on a bed that was more stuffed-animal than mattress. The little fabric gremlins were starting to invade the floorspace around the bed too. 

“You have too many stuffed animals,” Blue bluntly stated from the top of their shared bunk bed, “They’re becoming a huge mess!”

Red gasped and hugged a few to his chest, “How dare you! I have just the perfect amount!”

“Okay but what about when you inevitably get more?” Vio asked.

“... Then I’ll give some of them away as gifts! Like this!”

The four others in the room were soon on the receiving end of a plushie. Green and Shadow caught theirs, Vio got hit in the face with his, and Blue’s missed it’s mark and fell to the floor.

“Red that doesn’t solve the root issue here,” Green pointed out as he examined his plushie. Some kind of beady-eyed green bug that was a good hugging-size.

“Gee I dunno, this seems like a pretty sweet deal to me,” Shadow hummed as he squished the yellow flower plush in his hands.

“See?” Red pointed at Shadow and they both smiled, “He gets it.”

**Author's Note:**

> There should be a chapter for each, so... five chapters
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep up my motivation! Thank you for reading and have a good day! :D


End file.
